


Con la tinta corriendo en las venas

by SrtaStilinski



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liesel escribe porque sabe, porque puede y porque lo necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con la tinta corriendo en las venas

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que no exista ni un solo fic de este hermoso libro en español, así que dejo este y espero que alguien más se una y escriba sobre esta historia.  
> El final fue muy cruel y pienso que no se puede cambiar, pero quise regalarle a Liesel un trocito de esperanza o consuelo.

Liesel escribe porque sabe, porque puede y porque lo necesita.

Se queda horas y horas despierta bajo la luz opaca (y nunca suficiente) de una lampara a querosen, manchándose los dedos de tinta y nostalgia. Se sienta en la inmensa biblioteca de Ilsa Hermann y deja que las palabras la atrapen y la consuman, y la usen haciéndola girar hasta marearse. Liesel se deja hacer y deshacer a gusto y sin resistirse, porque no tiene ganas y la nieve está cubriendo los restos de su destruido hogar. 

Llora sin ganas y bajito, y cuando Hans no acude a calmarla tiembla de arriba a abajo y llora más fuerte.

Es entonces cuando escribe, mientras del otro lado del pasillo el alcalde le grita ordenes a los soldados alemanes, es en ese momento cuando deja todo salir. 

Escribe historias donde las personas que amó están vivas y junto a ella. Escribe sobre como la plata derretida en los ojos de su padre son lo último en ver por las noche, y los gritos de Rosa lo primero en oír cuando todavía es muy temprano por la mañana. En sus cuentos Max, que todavía está sobreviviendo en el sótano húmedo de su casa, levanta la cabeza del periódico viejo que lee y sonríe a las paredes decoradas con letras temblorosas y desproporcionadas. Sobre las páginas blancas de su nuevo cuaderno relata los partidos y carreras que Rudy le gana, la cara de Tommy Muller cuando el balón le impacta contra la panza, y como los brazos flacos de los hermanos del chico del cabello color limón se agitan cantando victoria. Tatúa con tinta los hoyuelos que se le forman a Werner cuando chupa su paleta, y la cara de su madre (la verdadera) cuando lo mira contenta porque está junto a él y no en manos del Führer.

Liesel escribe porque perdió todo, pero todavía le queda algo y no se permite perderlo. No eso también. Hace bailar la punta afilada de su pluma (regalo de Ilsa) sobre el papel lechoso e inventa mundos donde los muertos no están muertos, y no están lejos, y no están tristes. Sabe que no es real y no va a traerlos de vuelta pero no se detiene, porque por lo menos así los mantiene con sigo. Contra su pecho cuando duerme y las lagrimas se le saltan en sueños.

Liesel escribe porque extraña, y ama, y está sola. Porque no quiere dejarse vencer, y le da tanto miedo soltarlos que ha vuelto a la vieja manía de tener que cambiar las sábanas a mitad de la madrugada.

Pero a veces se desespera. Se acuerda que la calle Himmelstrasse es solo una pila de escombros y cuerpos familiares, recuerda que el acordeón no volverá a sonar igual nunca más y nadie va a gritarle Saumensch cuando la encuentre con la vista perdida en un libro. Algunos días le vienen a la mente los ojos cenagosos bañados en lagrimas, y el sabor a cenizas en unos labios que no son los propios y están fríos. Una que otra noche escucha el eco de una tos seca y el llanto de una madre desolada, la imagen de otra acostada en una cama abrazando un instrumento viejo y polvoriento, y la risa de un hombre tan gigante como su corazón.

En esos momentos tironea sus rubias trenzas y odia las palabras porque para ella nunca son suficiente. Sin embrago se borra la sal de las mejillas y escribe, porque no imagina que pasaría si no lo hace.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leyeron gracias por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo y por favor no me dejen solita . Sean buen@s y suban sus fics


End file.
